


Dragonsitter

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Borch asks Geralt to keep a dragon egg safe until he can return the following day. Of course Geralt agrees, much to Jaskier's initial disappointment but eventual delight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	Dragonsitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Not Safe For Witchers, the NSFW section of a Witcher Zine

After all that had happened with the dragon, Jaskier was surprised that Yennefer left, along with the dwarves. It left him and Geralt with Borch and the egg. There was nothing they could do for the mother, she was too weak and injured, dead before the fight even finished.

“Thank you,” Borch rumbled. He looked at Geralt and Jaskier. “I have one more favour to ask. While I set up a safe place for the egg, will you keep it safe? Keep it warm?”

Jaskier’s “well, that’s easy. We’ve already done the hard part” was seemingly ignored as Geralt and Borch stared at each other. Finally, Geralt nodded.

“You know what it involves. Do you have everything you need for it?” The first part wasn’t a question but Borch still waited for a moment longer, staring at Geralt. It irked Jaskier a little that he was being so thoroughly dismissed but then the golden dragon was turning and spreading his wings, taking off into the sky tinted pink by the setting sun. There was a rumble of “I’ll be back at dawn” which was just about audible.

It left Jaskier and Geralt together in the suddenly silent cave with just an egg between them. Keeping an egg safe and warm seemed like a bit of a waste of a witcher’s talents and capabilities. And by the sounds of it, it wasn’t even a job that was going to be a paid one. Jaskier could never claim to understand Geralt and his attitude to dragons but maybe that was for the best, sometimes it was safer to not understand someone’s logic.

“So. We going to just stare at the egg? Maybe settle it near a fire?” Jaskier ventured and looked over at Geralt who looked, for want of a better word, as uncomfortable as a witcher ever had. Which was to say, he was stoic and expressionless minus the small crease of a frown. It wasn’t his unhappy or angry wrinkles but it definitely wasn’t a good one. There was no answer coming forth so Jaskier settled in to stare at the egg until Geralt deemed it was necessary to talk.

After what felt like too long, Geralt let out a small grunt. “You should leave.”

Which wasn’t at all what Jaskier was anticipating hearing. He turned to face Geralt who was still staring at the dragon egg. There was a lot of outrage coiling through his chest and Jaskier wasn’t going to just let Geralt dictate what was going to happen.

“Oh no! You dragged me up this mountain when I told you you shouldn’t accept this idiotic idea. Yet here we are. So don’t you dare tell me I should leave. You wanted me here, so here I am.” His little outburst seemed to leave Geralt utterly unfazed though and they were at an impasse of staring at each other rather than the egg now. “So. Do we set a fire to keep it warm?”

“We’re not cooking the egg,” Geralt snapped, a muscle in his jaw jumping. “It needs body heat, nothing more.”

Mind working overtime, Jaskier looked between the egg and Geralt. “So, you’re embarrassed to cuddle an egg in front of me? Or can’t bear the idea of me hugging an egg because you’re that jealous of anybody or anything giving me a sliver of affection?” A low blow, sure, but Jaskier wasn’t in the mood to entertain any of Geralt’s emotionally stunted difficulties in the moment.

“You’re too cold to keep the egg safe.”

Charming. Jaskier scoffed and shook his head. “I’m not good enough for an egg let alone you, I should have known.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” This time, Geralt’s nostrils flared in annoyance. On a normal day, Jaskier would have taken that as a moral victory but now he was confused and getting angry.

“Then enlighten me, oh great egg-spert.”

“It needs the internal heat of a witcher.” Geralt looked genuinely angry. Except, now that Jaskier looked, the anger was actually masking embarrassment. Which was frankly ridiculous, if the egg needed a witcher’s internal warmth then it would get it. Jaskier knew all too well just how hot Geralt ran and often enjoyed it on a very personal and familiar basis. That was the moment it clicked, exactly what Geralt was saying and why he might be embarrassed.

“That-” Jaskier pointed in the direction of the egg, “-in you. Can you even stretch your jaw that wide?” A flat, unimpressed look was sent his way and it was Jaskier’s turn to flush. “It’s going in the other end. Isn’t it a bit big for that?”

Actually, the egg was a lot smaller than most dragon eggs, if Geralt’s words were to be believed. Probably a mixture of malnutrition and stress meaning an egg that was more like a runt, though it was still bigger than Jaskier’s fist.

“Is this something you’ve done before?” Jaskier couldn’t help but ask, curious and also finding the notion quite intriguing.

“No. But all Wolf School witchers are taught about it.”

Fingers twisted in his doublet, Jaskier chewed on his lower lip, mulling things over. Obviously this was going to happen and it was kind of hot. The more he thought about it, the more interested and into it Jaskier realised he was.

“I could help,” he offered at long last. “Or may I at least watch, if you don’t want me touching?”

It was Geralt’s turn to stare at Jaskier like he’d grown a second head which made Jaskier shrug a little defensively. “What? It would be sexy.”

It would probably also be a lot easier if Jaskier helped. He knew Borch had asked whether Geralt had everything and that made a lot more sense now. Because he wasn’t talking about kindling for a fire or an extra large jumper to stuff the egg under like some ovoid papoose. No, Borch was talking about oil probably, and vast quantities of it.

“Should we not get a move on? The egg’s only going to be getting colder. And it’s not like you can take it without much prep.” For once, Jaskier was the practical one, thinking ahead. Then again, he was thinking only in part with his brain. He was rather surprised at Geralt’s reluctance and decided there was only one way to get over his hesitance. Standing up, he walked closer to Geralt, leaned down to grab his chin and guided him into a kiss that was softer than intended.

“You said you had everything you needed when Borch asked. So you were anticipating this outcome. Now go get your things and I’ll try and make this cave a little more homely.”

Perhaps for the first time in all their years, Geralt actually did as he was told. He went to grab his bag while Jaskier began a rather arduous task. All the bodies left behind after the fight could be stripped and, anything not too blood sodden, he tossed into a pile. It made for a fairly decent nest and he added his own clothes to the top. Not too far from the impromptu bed, he made a firepit and waited for Geralt to return.

“An igni, if you will, my darling,” he asked and delighted in the fact Geralt did as asked again. The fire lit up the cave, throwing shadows over the walls in the dying light of day. In Geralt’s other hand was a larger than expected clay bottle, no doubt filled with oil - he hadn’t been lying when saying he was prepared. Which led to a few questions in Jaskier’s mind, “You knew this was going to happen.”

“I didn’t think Borch would be a dragon.” Geralt avoided the question which never helped when Jaskier was on a quest to mine for information.

“So what were you going to do? Take the egg and...what?” They had no way of knowing where the nearest dragon was. Or how big the egg was actually going to be. Realisation dawned on Jaskier. “You were going to take the egg and ride with it for as long as it took, weren’t you?”

Which was both an image that had Jaskier’s arousal spiking but also despair at Geralt and his general disregard for his own health and comfort. For now, he ignored the implication that he was going to leave Jaskier behind for another stretch of time. They would address that rude habit of Geralt’s later on. In that moment, Jaskier had a dragon egg to help save.

Clapping his hands to refocus them, Jaskier smiled. “That doesn’t matter now. I’m here, we’ve got a timeframe and I need the oil while you get naked and comfortable. I think on your hands and knees to start with.”

Much to his surprise, after only a moment’s hesitation, Geralt handed over the bottle and stripped. He got an incredulous look, however, nothing was said and Jaskier got to watch Geralt gracefully sink onto the nest. After a few moments, the clothes Jaskier had shed and were put on top were gathered up until they formed a small pillow for Geralt to rest his head on and bury his nose in. He really did make for an arresting sight and Jaskier sat back for a moment to just admire him as he slicked up his hand.

“So beautiful,” he murmured and, once satisfied that the oil was warmed, he reached forward. It had Geralt stiffening, breath hitching. “Relax, darling.”

“Jaskier.” Geralt swallowed thickly. He was obviously trying to convey something important but also shameful. “This might-” he broke off before trying again, “I might- It’s big and will press on places.”

Understanding had Jaskier pressing kisses along Geralt’s back. “I would very much enjoy it if this got you off.”

Something in Geralt seemed to relax at that and he twisted a little, offering himself up to Jaskier’s ministrations. That didn’t mean Jaskier pushed in straightaway. Instead, he took his time, rubbing ever tighter circles around Geralt’s hole with his thumb, working the oil into his skin and easing him into the absurdity of the situation.

There was no need to warn of a finger pushing in, they both knew what was coming and Geralt only adjusted his knees a little to better accommodate Jaskier. A single finger wasn’t much and they were both aware that they needed the egg warm sooner rather than later, especially if it was such a measly runt, it needed all the help it could get. Satisfied that one finger was a gentle start that wasn’t quite needed, Jaskier pushed a second one in and watched Geralt writhe a little.

“It’s okay,” he tried to reassure, keeping his fingers well away from Geralt’s prostate. “We’ve got a way to go, but don’t hold back.”

He knew from experience that Geralt could get overly sensitive at times after a climax but it was something they’d learned to navigate through their years together. Putting his focus more on working Geralt open rather than getting him worked up, Jaskier pulled out a little and slowly began adding a third finger. It made Geralt shudder, his muscles tightened at the thicker intrusion but he didn’t fight it.

By the time a fourth finger was pushing into his body, Geralt was covered in a sheen of sweat and he grunted at the stretch. Instinctively, Jaskier laid his free hand on his back and pressed kisses along his spine.

“Want me to help take the edge off?” he asked, voice barely above a soft whisper. If they had been doing this purely for the fun of it, he might have been tempted to call it all off already and suggested they try for more another day. But the way Geralt’s head was twisted to the side, eyes glued to the egg, they both knew it wasn’t an option.

“I don’t know.” The honesty from Geralt was raw but Jaskier could understand. If he came, if his muscles tightened up, it would take precious time to work him open again. So Jaskier stayed mindful, tried to keep his touch as functional as possible.

“Just going to work my thumb in. You’re almost there.” He made the mistake of leaning back and watching as Geralt’s hole opened up around his hand. It was an arresting sight, one that made his mouth run dry with want. Liberally applying more oil and letting it trickle over his palm and down his fingers into Geralt, Jaskier gave his own cock a squeeze to try and manage hos own arousal.

Slowly, carefully, he twisted his hand a little as he pushed in before pulling back, always a little deeper. Under him, Geralt was shaking and letting out soft little gasps. They were almost there, Jaskier’s knuckles pressing against his stretched rim. With a final little press, Jaskier’s hand was in him. Going deeper was easier and Jaskier was the one who groaned when it was his wrist that kept Geralt open.

“You’re incredible,” he murmured, hand lazily working over his own cock. “So stunning. I’ve got you so full, haven’t I?”

It left Jaskier breathless, he couldn’t imagine what Geralt could be feeling. The unspoken question was, in part, answered as Geralt reached a hand blindly towards Jaskier and wrapped tightly around the wrist he found.

“Again?”

After a moment, Jaskier understood the request and slowly pulled his hand out, watching how Geralt’s muscles rippled over his back at the sensation, spine curving and a small groan ripped from his throat. It was, in Jaskier’s humble opinion, one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. It made his cock twitch and heart squeeze at the tenderness Geralt was seeking.

Applying even more oil, Jaskier pushed his hand back into Geralt’s pliant body and carefully pulled his fingers into a fist. It drew another noise from Geralt, especially when Jaskier slowly pulled back,forcing him wider open. As he pushed back in, there was an ease with which Geralt accepted the intrusion, no longer shivering around his wrist.

“I think you’re ready.”

Ever so gently, Jaskier pulled out and watched as Geralt’s hole couldn’t quite close up. It was a sight he would probably think about a lot when alone. Reaching for the egg, Jaskier spread oil over it and looked over at Geralt who was watching him with dark eyes. He was given a nod and Jaskier lined up the egg.

It was slippery, the rounded tip needing a bit of encouragement to push past lax muscles but finally Geralt was stretching wide around it. He made the most beautiful of whines, spine arching as he pressed his chest against the nest. As the egg got wider, Jaskier slowed down. They were almost there.

“Push down for me,” he murmurs and watched Geralt follow his instructions. The egg slipped in a little more and Jaskier kept the heel of his palm on the end while his other hand’s finger circled Geralt’s muscles where they strained. Applying a little more pressure, the egg finally slipped in and Geralt’s hips twitched as he made a noise unlike any Jaskier had heard before. The golden egg was just about visible, glistening in the low light.

As much as the sight was a delight, Jaskier knew Geralt would be more comfortable on his back so eased him over. He watched the way Geralt’s jaw clenched and his cock bobbed as he lay down, his usually flat stomach softly bulging out where the egg sat. Reverently, Jaskier stroked a hand over it and Geralt gasped.

“It needs to go deeper.” He was already spreading his legs wider, asking Jaskier to help with that too. Without hesitation, two fingers sank into him, meeting no resistance and brushed over the bottom of the egg. It obviously pressed over something good as Geralt threw his head back and keened. “Get me off.”

In any other situation, Jaskier would have made Geralt ask more politely but this was exceptional circumstances. Plus, Jaskier was quite close himself and didn’t want to hold back. He felt the egg shift deeper and both he and Geralt groaned. Adjusting so he knelt between Geralt’s spread thighs, Jaskier circled his fingers a little, all too familiar with the body below him. In a few short moments, he had Geralt’s back arching off the nest, torn between pushing into his hand for more or shying away from the overwhelming pleasure. An added bonus was the way his stomach tightened, highlighting the egg’s bulge even more.

Rather than pin Geralt’s hips, Jaskier used his free hand to wrap around himself, unable to hold off on his own pleasure anymore. Still, he kept most of his focus on Geralt and watched him writhe, an arm thrown over his eyes and another on his cock. All too soon, his muscles tightened and Jaskier watched come make thick ropes over his bulging belly. Seeing it trickle down the contours of his body was enough to have Jaskier gasping, his own spend joining Geralt’s in a glorious mess. They were both panting harshly, Geralt groaning as Jaskier pulled his fingers free and watched as his hole struggled to close, but at least the egg wasn’t visible for now.

Flopping down next to Geralt, Jaskier laid his head on the softly heaving chest and a hand possessively resting in the mess and over the egg.

“Now what?” he asked, never content to stay still.

“Sleep.” Verbose as ever Geralt shrugged. However, sleep was something Jaskier could definitely do and he was surprised when Geralt snored softly before he could drift off. Obviously all the fighting and the excitement had worn him out more than his usual day to day contracts.

In the morning, Jaskier woke to dying embers of the fire, the sun peeking in through the entrance and Borch looming over them with a smile. Next to him, Geralt was still fast asleep, stomach messy and lightly distended.

“I see you’ve taken good care of my egg,” Borch laughed. “But I would like her back now.”

**Author's Note:**

> More stories on tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
